


The Curse of the Kissing Bridge

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bc i havent seen it yet no spoilers please, Doesn't match chapter 2, Kissing bridge has a monster, M/M, Pennywise aint the only monster in derry, The R + E carving, more tags to come, some horror elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Richie makes up a lie as to why he's carving into the Kissing Bridge. Too bad, it comes true.





	1. Kissing Bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The80sAndGlitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The80sAndGlitter/gifts).

> This one goes out to The80sandGlitter for being so sweet on two of my other fics last year
> 
> And heyyy IT fandom its been a while

Richie's heart pounded in anticipation as he walked up to the rotting wood of the bridge, the weight of the shitty knife he swiped from the kitchen clasped tight in his hand. Every step caused the boards under his feet to groan and his heart to jump to his throat. He looked around quickly, making sure no one was around before bringing the blade to the marred guardrails.

It was a lot harder than he thought it would be. The blade was hard to maneuver despite the rotting wood giving easily. The neat lines he imagined came out harsh and scratchy, a clear contrast to the neater, more experienced lettering around him. Not to mention his progress was so slow. He had already spent way longer than he meant to, and he only had an R to show for it. He hurried himself along, the thought of anyone catching him terrifying him.

"Richie?"

Richie jumped, the knife flying out his hand and clattering against the boards. He looked wide eyed at Eddie standing at the end of the bridge. Fear shocked Richie's system as Eddie walked closer. Richie adjusted himself, so that his carving was behind his back.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Quick, he needed a valid excuse. His mind grasped at straws, looking for something that wouldn't incriminate himself.

"Thinking of what song I want playing when I go down on your mom tonight."

Eddie only rolled his eyes. Richie sighed internally. Nailed it.

"What are you carving there then?" Eddie asked, sending another shock of fear to his heart. 

A second passed, and Eddie looked at him expectantly. Quick! Say something!

"My name."

Fuck.

Eddie frowned at him. "Why?"

"Well, you see..." Richie let a few seconds as his mind continued to race. "I heard this thing from some ninth graders." Richie started. Eddie looked at him in interest. Good. "If you carve your name into this bridge..., you'll...find..."

"Richie, cut the crap, and just tell me."

"Eds, you really need to learn the art of suspense." Richie said. He watched as Eddie's face twisted in annoyance.

"I told you not to call me that!"

Richie smirked, both glad for the reaction and the distraction. "Never, Eds."

Eddie huffed. "Whatever." He seemed to shrug it off, but he still tried to look around Richie. Richie moved with Eddie. "Liar! What are you hiding?"

"I'm not lying. Haven't you heard of the Kissing Bridge?" Richie spat out before he could think.

"Of course, I have. We're fucking standing on it."

"Well, why the hell do you think they call it that?"

That shut Eddie up, giving Richie a few seconds to recover.

"You carve your name into the bridge, and you'll be macking on a hot chick in a week." Richie explained without really thinking. "I don't really need it though. I already have your mother's sugar sweet lips all to myself."

"Ugh." Eddie scowled, shaking his head. "You did not hear that."

"Yeah, I did." Richie claimed. "I heard the quarterback carved his name in, and bam! Sucking face with the head cheerleader behind the bleachers."

"No."

"Yes."

"Really?" Eddie asked, his skepticism giving to pure curiosity.

"Carve your name in, and see for yourself...unless you're too scared of cooties." Richie teased.

"Cooties aren't real, Rich."

"Well then, all the more reason to carve your name in."

Eddie looked at Richie and then down at the knife. Eddie sighed and then went retrieved the knife. It took a few minutes, multiple curses, and very helpful teasing from Richie, but Eddie managed to carve a small Ed into the bridge.

"There." Eddie thrust the knife back at Richie. 

"Took you long enough."

"She better be a damn good kisser, Richie."

"Oh, you bet I am." Richie joked with a wink. Eddie rolled his eyes again, choosing to turn and walk away much to Richie's relief. 

"Oh, come on, Eds. Don't deny your love for me!" Richie claimed, following close behind as they walked off the bridge and off towards the Barrens. 

What they didn't notice as they left was the long, bony arm with sun-bleached skin that reached up from under the rotting boards to trace the shallow, fresh cuts Eddie had made into the wood under its yellowed claws.


	2. Midnight Surprise

Eddie felt really weird about the whole thing. A part of Eddie knew what Richie said was bullshit; how is a bridge going to get him his kiss? But, there was also the fact that they were all still reeling from the ordeal a monster clown put them through last summer, so who was he to question what this town could or couldn’t do?

Besides, he could use a little help in terms of his love life. It seemed that everyone was pairing off around him. Bill had been dating a girl named Audra since school began. Ben and Beverly hung off each other being sickeningly sweet while Stan and Mike seemed to dance around the longing glance they throw each other’s way. 

Meanwhile, Eddie was left with Trashmouth, and the awful part was that he didn’t mind that at all. 

He was an absolute headache to be around. His jokes were annoying. He could be downright gross at times no matter how much times Eddie whined at him about germs. He gets under Eddie’s skin like no one else, and it drove Eddie nuts. 

But somehow, it was ok. Somehow, all their arguments, their playful scuffles, and the laughing aftermaths were ok. More than ok actually. Somewhere between the messy, black curls and the lopsided smiles after they had hung out in Richie’s room long into the night, his heart betrayed him. All the invites to hang out just the two of them paired with all of Richie’s flirty jokes wormed their way into his heart and twisted it until it ached with painful longing. 

Eddie sighed. Just his luck to fall for someone who took his crush for a joke.

That’s how all day went after they left the Kissing Bridge and went meet their friends at their clubhouse. Joke after joke to the point where the rest of their friends barely batted an eye but made Eddie’s heart leap into his throat. It took all he had to swallow down his fear of being found out- that Richie somehow knew on instinct and was only rubbing it back in his face- and throw his own quips back. 

But, fuck was it tiring. It was a relief when he finally went home late that night even if it meant facing his mother’s overbearing fussing. He could just hole himself in his room where he was safe with his secret where he was sure he and he alone knew it. 

It’d be nice if he did know though, Eddie thought as he ran through his nightly routine. He made sure the windows were locked at least three times, going as far as to rattle the pane. If he knew without Eddie having to muster the courage to spill his guts. 

Eddie barred his door with his desk chair, because his mother wouldn’t let him have a lock on his door no matter how much he begged. It’s be nice if he pushed a little farther. Took his jokes a bit more seriously.

Eddie searched along the head of his bed under the mattress until he found the wooden handle. He sighed in relief, realizing that his mother had yet to find the sharp knife he hid there. Just in case. 

Eddie climbed into bed and settled down to sleep. Now if only Richie would kiss him...

***************************

“Eddie....” Eddie twitched in his sleep. He felt a light tap on his cheek. “Eddie.” 

Eddie started, bolted upright and blinked at his dark room. He could see Richie smiling down at him in his window’s moonlight. 

“Richie?” Eddie let out a sigh and all the tension melted away. He rubbed a hand over his sleepy eyes. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Just got done screwing your mom. Thought I’d come say hi to my new stepson.” 

Eddie groaned, flopping back down. “Fuck off, Richie. I’m too tired for this.” 

Instead of fucking off though, Eddie felt the bed dip on his left side. “What are you doing?” Eddie asked.

“Couldn’t sleep. Had something running through my mind.” Richie said. 

Eddie frowned. “What’s that?” 

“You.” 

Eddie turned over, looking into Richie’s purposeful stare. Richie reached up and ghosted his fingertips along his cheek. Eddie’s breath hitched in surprise. 

“You’re shitting me.” Eddie can’t help but say. 

“I’m not.” Richie assured him. Still, Eddie pinched himself. Nope, not a dream. 

But, that would mean... “How did you get in?” Eddie asked just as Richie leaned in closer. Richie pulled away, his expression twisting into a frown. 

“Your mom let me in. What do you think?” Richie quipped. But, the door was still barred. And, the window had been locked.

Eddie felt Richie’s hand curl around his cheek. “Don’t worry, Ed’s. You’re still my favorite.” 

Sweet words. Eddie wanted to believe it. But as Eddie’s eyes trailed his arm, he noticed faint white scars up his arm. For a second, Eddie thought he was hallucinating, but Richie shifted. The strange scars he’d never seen on Richie before sat clear as day in the moonlight.

Eddie’s heart sped up as bone chilling fear set in. Just as Richie leaned in again, Eddie rolled over. He hit the floor with a noisy thud, his shaking fingers fumbling for the knife handle. 

“Hey Eds. What the hell?” Richie crawled towards Eddie’s side. Eddie thrust the knife at Richie, watching his curious face twist into shock. 

Eddie took a step back. “Who are you?” He demanded. “How’d you get in my room?!” 

Richie’s expression soured. “Come on, Eds. Stop being a dick.” 

Eddie shook his head. “You’re not Richie.” 

Richie stood up and approached Eddie with angered confidence. Eddie backed up, thrusting the knife out in front of him, but Richie seemed undeterred. Eddie’s stomach twisted as his mind screamed at him to do something. 

Richie took another step forward, invading Eddie’s personal space, so Eddie met him knife first. The tip of the knife sunk about an inch in to Richie’s stomach. before Eddie panicked and yanked it back. Richie cried out, stumbling back. He clutched at the spot Eddie had stabbed him. 

But, no blood poured out. Eddie looked down at the knife. A thick brown substance glossed over the shining blade. 

“Bastard!” Richie roared in a strange alien voice. Suddenly, Richie was charging at him. His hands reached up and grasped Eddie’s neck, slamming Eddie’s back into the wall. Eddie dropped the knife in surprise. His hands flew up to his neck, trying to free himself. Richie’s grip tightened though, leaving Eddie struggling for breath. 

His vision started to dance as he watched Richie before him press closer. His skin darkened slightly to a dead grey, making the scarring stand out all the more. Eddie vaguely wondered if it was a trick of the light when rough lips sealed his shut. 

Eddie screamed, shaking against it, but he suddenly felt so tired. His vision seemed much more eager to fade out entirely, and the desperate burning in his lungs just seemed to aid his steady descent into unconsciousness. Worse part was that Eddie wanted to. It felt like he was being lulled to sleep.

But, that would mean death, Eddie knew. 

So with his last seconds, he willed all his energy into kicking Richie’s knee. He somehow landed it, earning enough of a shock from Richie to loosen his grip. Eddie quickly took advantage and slipped from his grip. He stumbled into a run, charging for the door. Behind him, he heard dry snaps and crackling, only spurring Eddie to fling the chair away and rip open the door all the faster. 

Eddie ran from his room as fast as his unsteady legs would carry him, making it down the hall before he heard movement behind him. Eddie sucked in desperate breaths and urged himself to run a bit faster as he tore through the front door and down the street. It’s a long desperate moment before Eddie dated to turn around-

Only to find no one following him. Eddie looked around, but there wasn’t a Richie in sight. 


	3. Stan's House

Eddie is huffing and puffing by the time he ran up to Stan's house. Eddie instinctively reached for his fanny pack only to realize with a dull horror that he left it at home. His breath rattled in his ear, his throat closing up as if Richie still had his hand closing around his throat...

No, it's not Richie, his brain supplied. That thought did little to ease his situation or his closing throat.

Eddie hurried around the house to where he knew Stan's room was and rasped his knuckles against the window. He waited for a moment, each second of silence only fueling his terror. He rasped again, this time louder praying that someone would answer.

The blue curtain swiped back roughly, and the window was yanked up. "Ok, who's the fucking wise guy?" 

Richie's wide eyes bore down at him, sending Eddie jumping back in a panic. Eddie tripped over his own feet backing up and fell, his chest hurting all thr more from impact.

"Eddie?" Richie asked. Eddie couldn't answer. "Eddie, hold on." Richie's tone told him he'd caught on. There is a long moment with hushed arguing, rushed footsteps, and Eddie's rasping breaths before Stan and Richie were climbing through the window. 

"Eddie, what the fuck?" Stan asked, more shock than anger.

"I think he's having an astma attack."

"Yeah, no shit." Stan snapped, his frantic eyes darting around Eddie. "Where's his inhaler?"

"How the hell should I know?" Richie asked, his voice a tone higher and struggling to keep it even. 

"I don't know!"

"Hey, wait a minute." Richie barely gave them time to react before clamboring back through the window. Stan turned to follow, his mouth open to yell at Richie, when Eddie grasped at Stan's hand. Stan froze, allowing Eddie to grip his hand for dear life. Stan looked down and saw the horrified look on Eddie's face. 

"Hey, Eddie." Stan squeezed Eddie's hand. "It's going to be alright, you hear?" Stan said, doing his best to keep his voice even. Eddie gave him a stiff nod. 

"Aha!" came from the house.

"Richie?"

"I knew i had one." Richie called as he slipped back out the window and nearly tripped over his own limbs. He rushed to Eddie's side and thrust an inhaler at Eddie. Eddie didn't hesitate, taking the pump into his shaking fingers and quickly taking a puff. Slowly, Eddie's breathing evened out despite the throbbing ache on his throat. Eddie brought a hand to rub his throat.

"You alright, Spagh-Eds?" Richie asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Eddie is ashamed at how quickly he flinched away but not as ashamed as the hurt look on Richie's face afterwards. But, he couldn't help it when those hands were just wrapped around his throat-

"Jesus Christ, Eddie. Did someone try to throttle you?" Stan gaped. Richie frowned in confusion before looking closer.

"Are those hand prints?" Richie asked. "Did you get up to some kinky shit while you were gone?" Richie asked without any of his usual mirth.

"Can we just go inside?" Eddie snapped anyway, though his voice small and fragile. Stan and Richie looked at each other before helping him inside.

****************************************************************

"...Eddie, are you serious?" Richie is the one to ask as Eddie finished his explanation but continued his frantic pacing around Stan's room. Once Eddie heard that, Eddie paused to give Richie an incredulous look. 

"No, I made it all up." Eddie said sarcastically, his voice growing louder and more frantic. "I had a complete metal fucking breakdown, crushed my own throat, and then ran out into the street to die of-"

Eddie stopped abrupt, clutching his throat. Stan was by his side quickly.

"Go get a rag from the bathroom, Rich."

He must've looked horrible, because Richie didn't argue, leaving along with Stan. Soon enough, Stan was wrapping ice cubes in a rag and handingit to Eddie. Eddie sighed as he pressed the soothing cool cloth to his throat.

"So, let me get this straight." Richie asked. "A scarred up monster thing snuck into your room and tried to both kiss you and choke you to death?" Eddie nodded, not trusting his voice. Richie clapped. "Great! Come on, Stan. Let's go kill it."

"What?" Stan and Eddie echoed. Richie, however, ignored them in favor of raiding Stan's closet. 

"Richie, you can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm dead serious. No one steals a kiss from my Spagh-eddie." 

"You have to stay away from that thing. It will literally suck the life out of you." Eddie pleaded. 

"Oh, like your mom did last night?" 

"Richie!"

"Look." Richie peaked out of the closet. "All I know is last summer we killed an evil clown demon. We might as well make it tradition." Richie picked up a wire hanger. He tried to twist it around unsuccessfully. "Jesus, Stan. Do you have anything remotely dangerous in here?"

"Might I remind you that we killed Pennywise as a group?" Stan asked. "As in you're going to die alone." 

"He has a point. We should get the others involved." Eddie added. Richie sighed.

"Fine, but what do we do when this monster crawls through your window?" 

"We could sleep in shifts?" Stan suggested. He crouched down before his bed, coming up with a brand new metal bat.

"Aw, Stan. I knew you were holding out on me." Richie teased. 

"Just go to sleep, asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here a lil blep sorry its not very substantial but I'm working on it
> 
> ill explain more later


End file.
